The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for training body movements and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for training body movements in athletics.
In its broadest form, the present invention relates to a system for learning motor skills that includes an apparatus and method from which any type of body movement may be taught and reinforced. The present invention utilizes the concept of proprioceptive neuromuscular facilitation which, simply stated, is a method of stimulating proprioceptors and muscles in the human body to assist the brain in developing new neurological pathways and kinematic plans to perform motor skills. Essentially, proprioceptive neuromuscular facilitation as applied in the method according to the present invention stimulates the proprioceptive feedback to the muscles and brain by applying a force in the opposite direction of the desired movement. The motor centers in the brain respond by stimulating contraction of the muscles required to produce the desired action. In this way, an instructor, teacher or coach can xe2x80x9cprogramxe2x80x9d the desired muscle action to assist the student in learning the correct form for a desired athletic movement.
Coaches and athletes are always in search of new methods to facilitate teaching and learning of motor skills and enhance performance. When broken down into basic components, the presently known prior art methods for teaching motor skills include visual and verbal instructions, simulation drills, and practice. These prior art teaching methods for teaching skilled motor activities are dependent on how well the student perceives the visual and verbal information and transforms it into a motor skill. When the student attempts to reproduce the motor skill demonstrated by the instructor or coach, he or she inevitably reverts to old neuromuscular patterns that have been generated over a lifetime and do not necessarily conform with the xe2x80x9ccorrectxe2x80x9d or desired movement. As the learning process continues and the student""s actions more closely mirror the desired movement, the student, depending on his or her ability, plateaus and further progress is minimal. The reason for this lack of progress is that the student, no matter how well the training is provided, may not have the neuromuscular pathways developed to perform the desired action and, therefore, cannot reference the muscle contraction patterns necessary for improvement. Visual and verbal information generally cannot create the required new pathways because the motor centers of the brain do not understand this form of language.
Anatomical studies have identified specific neural pathways which supply information from proprioceptors regarding the condition of the peripheral motor system to the motor and sensory cortices of the brain. This information is utilized to calculate and coordinate motor function to produce smooth and fluid movements. The apparatus and method of the present invention are based on the theory that if the level of proprioceptive information transmitted from a given part of the body can be facilitated or xe2x80x9cboostedxe2x80x9d using the apparatus and techniques of the present invention, the student will be able to perform, incorporate into a kinematic plan, commit to memory, and ultimately learn the desired movement pattern in a faster and more efficient manner.
Research appearing in xe2x80x9cThe Journal of Neurosciencexe2x80x9d, May 1994, incorporated herein by reference, supports the principles behind the present invention. The research article appearing in xe2x80x9cThe Journal of Neurosciencexe2x80x9d reports an experiment that was conducted to observe how test subjects adapted to changed dynamics of a reaching task. The test subjects were first allowed to practice a straight movement without any disturbance. A force was then applied skewing the trajectory of the test subject""s hand. With practice, the test subjects were able to anticipate and overcome the force and again develop a straight path to the target. A pattern of movement was then observed when the applied force was discontinued. The pattern of movement, termed xe2x80x9caftereffectsxe2x80x9d, was in the exact opposite direction to the force applied. In order to produce such a movement, the applied force facilitated proprioceptive and neuromuscular activity which created a movement opposite to the direction of the applied force. If an externally applied force can change the dynamics of a xe2x80x9ccorrectxe2x80x9d kinematic plan, it may also be applied according to the apparatus and method of the present invention to xe2x80x9ccorrectxe2x80x9d the dynamics of an incorrect kinematic plan.
The prior art known to the inventors is replete with devices and methods which utilize incorrect proprioceptive patterns that do not stimulate the appropriate muscles for learning a desired or intended athletic movement. In general, these devices tend to inhibit the xe2x80x9ccorrectxe2x80x9d muscles from contracting. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,881 to Miller discloses an athletic training belt for teaching proper hip and trunk rotation for pitching and batting in the sport of fast pitch softball. In particular, the athletic training belt disclosed by the Miller patent includes a belt which mounts to the hips and thighs of a wearer and includes a number of fasteners for selectively attaching one or more training bands. The fasteners are arrayed about the circumference of the hip and thigh straps comprising the athletic training belt. Varying degrees of resistance to the hip rotation are obtained upon selectively positioning appropriate elastic and/or static training bands to the fasteners at the front, sides, and rear of the hip and thigh straps. The athletic training belt is used by selectively applying forces to the front, side, and/or rear of the athlete to provide a counterforce when improperly performing a desired movement. The counterforce acts in a direction different to the incorrect movement, thereby providing feedback to the athlete indicating an improper movement. From this feedback, the athlete may correct the movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,642 to Berry et al. discloses a golf swing training device worn by a user for strengthening and training the legs. The device disclosed by the Berry et al. patent enables the user to sense where his or her legs should be when practicing a particular athletic movement by urging the user""s legs in the direction of the intended movement. Other golf swing training devices are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,024,443 and 5,048,836 to Bellagamba. Each of the Bellagamba ""443 and ""836 patents discloses a pair of flexible arm encircling straps and an elastic strap extending from each of the arm straps that connects, respectively, to a pair of stationary upright members. The devices disclosed by the Bellagamba ""443 and ""836 patents apply forces to the arms and upper body of the user to urge the user to make a correct swing of the golf club. The forces act in the direction of the desired or intended movement.
Another typical example of training devices which use incorrect proprioceptive patterns is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,221 to Taylor. The device disclosed by the Taylor patent is an elastic strap which extends between the middle of a bowler""s back and the upper portion of the bowler""s free arm and inhibits the rearward movement of the bowling shoulder and/or rotational movement of the shoulders to achieve a correct follow through angle of less than 90 degrees. The strap does not urge the user""s shoulder in an intended or desired direction but simply prevents an incorrect movement of the user""s shoulder.
A final example is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,556 to Self et al. The Self et al. patent is directed to a golf club swing training aid that includes an alignment band which is attached to a pair of spaced apart mounting points to establish a straight base line for a xe2x80x9cproperxe2x80x9d golf stroke. A first tension member is attached to one of the mounting points and a second tension member is attached to the other mounting point. The other ends of the tension members are secured to the head of a golf club. The tension members urge the head of the golf club into alignment with the base line established by the alignment band which enables a golfer to practice a proper golf stroke by xe2x80x9cfeelingxe2x80x9d the tension urging the head of the golf club in the direction of a xe2x80x9ccorrectxe2x80x9d golf stroke path or movement. The golf club swing training aid disclosed by the Self et al. patent attempts to xe2x80x9cmimicxe2x80x9d the correct movement for the golf stroke by urging the head of the golf club in the direction of the desired or intended movement. By attaching to the golf club, the device creates leverage that produces improper neuromuscular responses.
The object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for training body movements in athletics which more easily and efficiently enables a student to learn a repeatable complex movement. It is also an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for training body movements in athletics which utilizes the concept of proprioceptive neuromuscular facilitation to stimulate the proprioceptors and muscles in the human body to assist the brain in developing new neurological pathways and kinematic plans to perform complex motor movements. A further object of the present invention is to overcome the deficiencies present in the prior art athletic training devices discussed previously.
The above objects are accomplished with an apparatus for training body movements in athletics made in accordance with the present invention. The apparatus generally includes a waist strap and a shoulder strap. The waist strap is configured for attachment around the torso, particularly the pelvis or hips, of the wearer and has a plurality of attachment rings connected detachably thereto. The apparatus further includes a shoulder strap configured for attachment around the wearer""s shoulders having two cooperating ends. The shoulder strap generally extends over the wearer""s shoulders and under the wearer""s arms such that the cooperating ends are connectable together at a point located substantially between the wearer""s shoulder blades. The shoulder strap includes a plurality of attachment rings connected detachably thereto. The apparatus may further include leg straps configured for attachment around the wearer""s legs. The leg straps may each include a plurality of attachment rings connected detachably thereto. In addition, the apparatus may include arm straps configured for attachment around the wearer""s arms. The arm straps may each include a plurality of attachment rings connected detachably thereto. The shoulder strap may further include a detachable front strap positioned across the wearer""s chest when the shoulder strap is attached to the wearer to further secure the shoulder strap to the wearer.
The apparatus preferably includes a plurality of elastic bands connected in a predetermined arrangement to the attachment rings connected to the waist strap and the shoulder strap for exerting pressure in directions opposite to the directions of intended movements for the athletic movement. The elastic bands may be further connected to the attachment rings connected to the leg straps for exerting pressure in directions opposite to the directions of intended leg movements for the athletic movement. Furthermore, the plurality of elastic bands may be connected to the attachment rings connected to the arm straps for exerting pressure in directions opposite to the directions of intended arm movements for the athletic movement or, stated otherwise, in the direction of the improper movement.
The apparatus described hereinabove is preferably used in combination with a rectangular-shaped support structure. The support structure may include a base member configured to be positioned against the ground, at least two vertical posts, and at least one cross member connected detachably between the posts. The posts may be positioned at opposing corners of the base member. The cross member may be adjustable in a vertical direction relative to the posts. The plurality of elastic bands may be connected in the predetermined arrangement between the support structure and the attachment rings connected to the waist strap and the shoulder strap for exerting pressure in directions opposite to the directions of intended body movements for the athletic movement. The system may further include leg straps configured for attachment around the wearer""s legs. The plurality of elastic bands may be further connected to the attachment rings connected to the leg straps for exerting pressure in directions opposite to the directions of intended leg movements for the athletic movement. In addition, the system may include arm straps configured for attachment around the wearer""s arms. The elastic bands may be further connected to the attachment rings connected to the arm straps for exerting pressure in directions opposite to the directions of the intended arm movements for the athletic movement.